


It Gets Better

by hallowed-vessels (hasbeenhotel)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Elderbug is there for 0.5 seconds, Gen, also please get these children some help, also super brief suicide trigger warning in the last section, alternate title: THK and Hornet give each other therapy, listen i really like their sibling dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenhotel/pseuds/hallowed-vessels
Summary: Being a living sacrifice, who then failed at their only duty, is bound to leave some scars, both mental and physical.Hornet and Hollow make it through, together.





	It Gets Better

“Are you ready to try writing?” Hollow stared blankly at the paper. Hornet gently patted them on the shoulder, “Whatever comes to mind.”

They put the tip of the quill against the paper, only for their hand to start shaking. _No voice to cry suffering..._ Was it really alright for them to be able to communicate?

“Do you need to stop?” Their sister sounded concerned, but they shook their head.

No, they could do this. They could write. Pale King wasn’t around anymore, their sacrifice was done. They could be a person.

Slowly, they traced out some of the symbols that had become familiar to them over the past few weeks as Hornet had taught them. They looked over the four, simple words, and handed the paper to their sister.

Then they turned away from her, not wanting to see her reaction. “I am very sad” was what they had written. It was true. Overwhelmingly so. But they didn’t want to see her hurt just because they did. They didn’t want to see if she got mad.

She didn’t. She put the paper back on the table, stood up, and wrapped her arms around their sitting form as best as she could. “I know, Hollow, I know.”

The siblings stayed like that for a long time. They had been like this before, Hollow remembered. During a time when things were still okay, when they were little, and didn’t have the world on their shoulders yet. Physical comfort was strange, and awkward for both of them, but they needed each other and both of them knew it.

Finally, Hornet retracted. “When I’m sad, I walk. I like to see all the beautiful things there still are. Let’s go for a walk.”

Hollow got to their feet, crouching to keep their horns from hitting the ceiling. They tapped their sister’s shoulder to get her attention, then signed one of the few words they knew how to, their hand wavering as it moved up. “Ghost?”

She was silent for a moment, and they were scared they upset her. Then, softly, “Yeah. We can go visit them.”

If they could, they would have smiled. What they remembered of their tiny sibling was distorted by the haze of the infection, but they were willing to take Hollow’s place. That was more than enough to earn Hollow’s love.

They respectfully nodded to Elderbug as they passed, making a mental note to ask where he got the pretty white flower, now that they could write.

The siblings used the entrance through the well, knowing it was the quickest way to the Black Egg.

Admittedly, the structure that had for so long been their cage caused Hollow to feel anxious. Still, going here had been their request, so they stepped up to it and placed their mask against it. Surely, surely Ghost could hear the thought directed to them.

_Hornet’s been teaching me to write. It’s been difficult. I cannot properly hold the paper in place and write with only one hand. But I’m trying. I’m trying so hard to not be sad. You’ve done so much for me, by taking my place. It’s so hard, but I’m trying to be happy. I will not waste this chance you’ve given me. Thank you, little Ghost._

Then they stepped away, turning towards Hornet, just in time to see her tear her eyes away from the place still imprinted with the mask of her mother. “Are you ready to go, Hollow?”

They weren’t. They should never have been allowed out of the Black Egg. They nodded anyway. This chance at a better, normal life was too precious to waste.

* * *

The first place Hornet took them to was Greenpath. It felt otherworldly.

Hollow had only ever known stone. Dirt, grass, moss- all of it was foreign. It was easy to forget how much they hurt inside, while they looked around and everything.

They took it all in with excitement, wondering if this is what it was like to be a normal child. To be able to see a world so new and just... _love_ it. To be able to hurry around and touch the leaves and listen to Hornet gently warn them about the few dangerous creatures.

Was this what it was like, before the infection?

Was this what it could have been like, if they hadn’t been such a _failure_?

Hollow stopped in their tracks, their energy and excitement draining right out of them. Their shoulders slumped, once again feeling that burden that was too big for them.

Hornet came to stand by them. “It’s okay. It’s okay to cry.”

They didn’t know they were crying. They’d never cried before. It was strange, but Hornet was there and stayed by their side until they were ready to go.

* * *

Their next stop was the City of Tears. Hollow understood the name much better, now that they had experienced what tears were.

The rain was calming, after the emotional highs and lows of the day. They sat outside on the walkway, content to just close their eyes and try to relax.

Hornet was nearby, so they didn’t have to worry about any sort of danger that still lurked around the area. They could hear her pitter-pattering around, in time with the raindrops that splattered onto the mask and soaked their cloak.

They wondered what she was doing, but didn’t dare open their eyes.

That accursed statue was still there. They didn’t want to see it.

By the time they were ready to leave, they were soaked and practically shaking from the chill of the water.

* * *

The final place they went was the Kingdom’s Edge.

The siblings didn’t venture very far, simply climbed up high and looked out. It was big, bigger than the White Palace. A long way down, though.

Had Hollow not had the time to try to stabilize their emotions, they might have entertained the thought of falling. But no, this chance was precious to them.

Instead, they basked in the wonder of it. Being so high up, seeing out so far. The landscape decorated in slivery-white. The feeling of wind! They’d never felt it before. Nothing this strong, at the very least.

“There’s a lot out there.” Hornet eventually commented. “I’m sure there are grand adventures, but I’m glad to be here with you.”

They’d never heard Hornet speak so openly. Her words were slow and deliberate, and it was clear she was trying to find words to express feelings she usually never would have. They didn’t dare interrupt.

“All my life, I’ve been alone. I think- I think I at least have a basic idea of what you went through. And, I know it’s hard. I was allowed to have emotions, and you just had to shove them all away. Not anymore, okay? You’re allowed to cry. You can be happy, you can be sad, you can be anything you want.” At this point, her words were getting rushed.

It was such a foreign thing to them, the idea that they could express themselves. The words make something warm wake up inside them.

“And even, even when you’re _really, really sad_, it’ll be okay! Because I’ll be here for you, and we can rely on each other.” Her voice went soft. “I’m not good with people, Hollow. I don’t know how to do anything other than shove people away, because I’m scared of losing them, and- and I don’t want to lose you too. It’s okay for you to be very sad, because I’m very sad too.”

Carefully, Hollow reached out, doing their best to hug her. When they released their grasp on her, they carefully signed out two more words. “Gets better.”

Hornet nodded. “Yeah. It gets better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN UNDER AN HOUR AND I’M SUPER PROUD OF MYSELF!!  
Also this was originally just going to be a short, 3 panel comic of Hollow writing that they’re very sad but I can’t draw so I wrote this instead.  
Hornet got in some free therapy too.


End file.
